one long day
by countrygirl127
Summary: The group has been captured by Carver and his gang. Clementine is on a mission to get Luke a radio (walkie talkie) for their plan to escape. Will she get caught? Who will make it out of Carver's camp alive? Who won't be so lucky? CAUTION: this story contains spoilers. Rated M for strong language and sex scenes. CLUKE/Older Clementine
1. Chapter 1

"We've gotta get Luke a radio." Clementine said without hesitation. "That's the plan I vote for." Rebecca said in relief that someone actually had a plan worth risking. "I say it's to risky, we're not doing that." Kenny said with his usual negative attitude. Kenny didn't like Luke a whole lot, he was jealous that clementine was spending more time with Luke than him. " It's the only option we have and it doesn't hurt to have more information." Clementine said with a look on her face that said " your not gonna win so just give up now." She felt safe around Luke. He protected her, and she tried her best to protect him when she could.

"Fine we'll get that turd a radio, then what who's gonna get it to him?" Kenny asked in defeat, finally realizing that he had lost this time. "I'll do it." Mike said in a low husky voice. "I think clementine should do i the t." Kenny protested. "Are you fucken nuts she's a little girl!" Mike said raising his voice slightly. "It's not your call. She knows Luke, she can hide, and she's gettin damn radio in the first place." Kenny said clearly not giving up on Clem getting the radio to Luke. "Kenny's right I should do it." Clementine said siding with Kenny. She loved Luke, she couldn't even begin to imagine how she would feel if something bad happened to him and even worse, because she caused it.

"Where are those stupid radios and how is Clem gonna get one without getting caught?" Nick asked half asleep, It had been days since he last slept. "The radios are in the stockroom, they charge them at night, and like Kenny said she can hide better than any of us. I agree with Clem and Kenny." Rebecca said, she had seen Tavia and Bonnie charge them before she escaped. "There's some shelves in there, I don't know if they can support much weight though." She added. "Even if we get the radio to Luke, how are we gonna get passed all the walkers? We can't shoot em, there's too many." Nick said a hint of sadness in his voice. He was still shaken up from the whole Carver thing, and he had just lost his uncle who was like a father to him.

"Mike boost Clem up to that latter it leads up to the roof, Clem once your up there drop into the skylight that goes to the stockroom. You should land on those shelves." Rebecca said. "Got it." Clementine said trying to remember everything Rebecca had instructed her to do. "And be careful." Kenny said, clementine and Kenny we're the only one's from the original group. They had survived for this long, he couldn't lose her now. "C'mon kid." Mike said walking over to the latter, Clementine following right behind him. "Don't let go." Clem said cautiously. "Don't worry I won't. You up there yet?" "Almost….got…it." "Shit Clem I gotta let go Troy's comin back, grab somethin!" Mike said worried Troy would come in and ruin the plan.


	2. The plan

Clementine grabbed the latter and climbed up. "made it!" she said quietly to herself as she climbed onto the roof.

she walked for a few seconds until she stumbled upon the sky light to the stockroom. "crap!" clementine said, as she dropped into the stockroom. she saw tavia talking on the walkie talkie. Tavia didn't see clementine, it was to dark. Clementine got down to the ground and tried to find the radios. "I don't think Bill (Carver) was gonna let Reggie back in." hank said on the walkie talkie with disappointment in his voice. " you don't?" tavia said shocked to what hank had just said. "no, do you?" "I don't know." as they carried on their conversation Clem had found the radios. Another person had walked in as clementine was climbing back up the shelves. "you can't be smokin back here, if Bill smells a whiff of smoke we're screwed." it was Vince one of the other workers at the camp.

she drops back into the room with the rest of the group." well, don't keep us waiting did you get em?" Kenny asked eagerly. she holds up the radios "got em." "great job Clem" Kenny said proudly. "better get some sleep we're gonna need it, we got a long day ahead of us tomorrow, one long day." Kenny said as he drifted off into a deep sleep.

"Daylight's burnin, they let you sleep in all things considered." Tavia said in a loud voice to wake everyone up. "Sarah, Jane, Rebecca if you gotta take a piss do it now. The next break won't be for a while. Troy's comin for the rest of you." She adds. "Why just them?" Kenny asked, confused. "Like I said Troy's comin for the rest of you." Tavia snapped back. Without another word she took Jane, Rebecca, and Sarah to go work.

As soon as she was gone Mike, Kenny, and Clementine started planning on how they were gonna get the radio to Luke without getting caught. "I still think I should do it." Mike said not giving up on trying to change Kenny's mind. "I'm sorry Mike, but I don't know you from fucken Adam. If I'm trustin someone to do somethin it's Clem." Kenny said not changing his mind.

Mike finally gave up. "Last night when you went to get the radio's we were all asking how we were gonna get passed all the walkers. Jane stood up like she owned the place and said we could walk right through the herd, if we cover ourselves in their blood and guts. "She does it all the time"." Kenny said mocking Jane, Kenny didn't like her either. "Lee figured that out. That's how we got out of the marsh house, Lee covered me and we walked straight through." Clem said "well shit, good one Lee." Kenny said to himself, quietly. Just then Troy came in.


	3. finding Luke

"C'mon get to work, today ain't gonna be like yesterday no, no way, no shenanigans, this rooster's gonna be surveiling your ass every second of the day." He said as he took Kenny, Mike, and Clem to work. "Oh you've got your pockets all out." Kenny said shoving the radio's into Clem's pockets. Troy just stares at him for a few seconds. "C'mon let's go." He sad raising his voice. With that they headed off to work.

"Luke!" Clementine whispered into the comic book store, where she had found Luke the first time. "Over here Clem." Luke said motioning for her to come over to him. "Did you get the radio's?" "Got em right here." "Clem Troy's not gonna be back for a while do you maybe wanna…" Luke hesitates. "Wanna….. What?" Clem asked confused.

Luke backed clementine onto the floor, he was now hovering over her. their lips parted and Clem leaned her head back exposing her neck. Luke saw this as an opportunity to attack it with thousands of warm kisses. she let out a soft, quite moan as Luke started to make his way down her slim body with his hands, slowly. Clementine felt Luke grab her ass and pull her body close to his. "Clem, I want you. your the one person I care about most. I love you Clem." Luke whispered softly into Clementine's ear. I love you too Luke.". clementine replied. she loved the way Luke made her body feel,her mind told her to stop but her heart told her she wanted more."I'll only do this if you want me to, but if not I understand." Luke said a bit disappointed. "C'mon Clem you want more, no tell him to stop, but think of how he made you feel." Clementine's heart and mind were confusing her, she wanted to do what's right."yes I want you to do this." clementine said almost regretting her decision

Luke's eyes lit up with excitement." are you sure cause once it's gone you can't get it back?" Luke warned her as if she didn't already know. "yeah I'm sure." Clem's heart was taking over she had no control over it. " Clem look at me, if you need me to stop tell me and I'll stop ya hear. Luke said sternly, cupping Clementine's face into his hands. " OK but I'm pretty sure I can handle it Luke after all I'm not a kid anymore, I AM 18 years old now. " Clem said trying not to Brag, but it kinda sounded like she was. just as Luke was going to kiss her he heard Troy outside the store! "clementine get out here where I can see you!" Troy said angrily "Luke I gotta go he sounds pissed off, bye." clementine said in a hurry, a hint of disappointment in her voice. "bye Clem." Luke said kissing Clementine's forehead.


	4. Carver's death

"what the hell were you doin in there?" Troy asked as Clem ran out of the comic book store. " I was looking at comics, there's a whole store full of em." " no shit, bill radioed he wants you up in his office. best not dottle girly bill doesn't like to wait." Troy raised his voice.

"Rebecca!" clementine said as Rebecca came out of Carver's office, sobbing. "she's a strong woman surrounded by weak men. I'm not lettin my child be raised around that." bill said like he was up to somethin. "what if it's not yours?" clementine asked catching bill off guard. "even if that was so, it's mine now." bill said with a nasty grin on his face, stroking Clementine's cheek with his thumb. she jolted her face away from his hand. he smiled and shoved clementine into a near by chair. "Luke save me!" she thought, tears rushing down her face. bill grabbed some rope and tied her to the chair. he started to undo the button on her jeans, and then his own. someone had been walking around outside the office. just as bill was about to pull down her underwear the door swung open " don't you even fucken touch her mother fucker." "Luke!" Clem's mind shouted repeatedly. Luke had his machete drawn with that protective look in his eyes.

"what are you gonna do with that butter knife?" bill said trying to piss Luke off even more, and boy was it working. " touch her and I'll feed you to the walkers." Luke threatens Carver. Carver leans forward and kisses Clem on her tear covered cheek. without hesitation Luke sprang forward piercing bill's stomach with his machete, blood gushing out of him as he crashes onto the cold hard floor. " Clementine are you OK! I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner." Luke says chopping the rope in half setting Clem free. all clementine could say was "Luke! omg Luke, I love you!" crying, she dove into his big, strong arms." I love you too Clem, I'm never letting you out of my sight again. " "you really think you can trust him after he left you?" bill said laying on the floor bleeding out. "shut the fuck up bill! C'mon Clem let's go get the rest of the group" Luke said hugging clementine a bit tighter, he turned the PA system on so it would draw walkers, and walked out the door. clementine turned back and said" he never left me he was protecting me asshole."

as she left to catch up with Luke, Carver fell limp never to hurt anyone ever again. "when we find the group we're leaving no questions asked." Luke said clearly not taking any bullshit from anyone. " I agree, Jane said if we cover ourselves in the walker guts we can walk straight past the walkers. " clementine said filling Luke in on the plan. "that bitch is nasty I don't like her, but that would work." Luke said with a shiver from the thought of the scent of rotting flesh on his body. " I don't like her either, somethin's not right about her." as they approach the pen they open the door to let the others out. "C'mon j we're leaving now!" Luke demanded, forcefully."uhhh...what about Carver genius he'll kill us all." nick said thinking Luke was crazy. " he's dead, he tried to rape Clem. " Luke said full of anger.


	5. The escape

"what!" they all say in shock. Clem was still bawling her eyes out, Luke noticed this and as soon as he did he rushed over to her hugging her tightly, letting her cry into his brownish orange sweater." it's OK Clem he can't hurt you anymore, that son of a bitch, I feel like it's my fault, I should've come sooner." Luke says looking down, sadness filling him. "it's not your fault, don't blame yourself." clementine said in between breaths.

"let's get the hell outta here!" nick said rushing out the door, the rest of them following behind. as they get out to the front of the building, they see thousands of walkers coming from every direction. the sound of a knife cutting through flesh coming from Jane's direction caught everyone's attention. "cover yourselves good and shut the fuck up if they hear something they don't like the plans done for and so are we." Jane demanded. " what the hell is this sick shit!?" Troy said when he ran out of the main entrance of the camp. "Troy we talked about this. I said I wanted out and you said you'd help." Jane said getting Troy's attention. "I thought you meant get out of the pen, not whatever the hell this is." "you can come with us." Jane said now getting his full attention "where would we go" "somewhere else" "you smell really bad your gonna have to take a bath before we..." just then Jane shot Troy in the dick. " ugh what a fucken slut she's discussing I swear." Clem said turning to Luke."I know right " Luke replied.

after walking through the herd for a few minutes, Carlos got shot in the neck, then attached by the walkers. Sarita had got bitten by a walker, turned, and bit Kenny. nick ran after Sarah who ran into the woods after her dad got shot. Luke stayed near clementine. "I'm never letting you out of my sight again" Luke's words playing in Clem's mind over and over again. they had made it out along with Bonnie, Mike, and Rebecca. Carlos, Kenny, Sarita, Jane, and Alvin were gone. they walked for what felt like days, but in reality was only a few hours. "Luke there's a cabin!" Bonnie said pointing to a small building in the distance. "I'm gonna go look for nick and Sarah. y'all go ahead to the cabin. Clem ya comin with me?" Luke asked hoping she wouldn't leave him alone. without hesitating clementine runs and catches up with him.

" I hope their alright " Luke said worried that something bad might've happened to them. "I'm sure their fine" Clem said trying to lighten the mood. "Luke can I sleep with you tonight, it's just that when Lee died I had a really hard time sleeping. this time it's not just one person so I don't know how it's gonna be tonight." "yeah of course you can, I understand completely."

"C'mon Sarah let's go find the others" they hear nick in the distance. "nick!" "Luke!" "I'm glad y'all are safe. we found a cabin not far from here." Luke said giving nick a hug. "who's all there?" Nick asked eagerly. "Rebecca, Bonnie and Mike" clementine said sadly upset that she had just lost the man she's known for years now."Jane's gone!?" nick asked " yeah why do you sound so sad about it she was a...was a umm..." "*cough cough* slut *cough*" Clem said interrupting Luke. Luke gave out a little chuckle " yeah what Clem said" "she was pretty useful though she was smart." nick said kind of agreeing with Clementine and Luke. "so is Clem" Luke said getting all defensive. "good point" nick said finally agreeing with Luke completely.


	6. finding a place to stay

"oh my god! Rebecca what the hell happened! where's Mike and Bonnie?" clementine said rushing towards her."walkers come, stay away I've been bitten! Mike and Bonnie ran off, probably dead by now. " Rebecca said warning Luke, Clem, nick, and Sarah. just after she said that Rebecca had turned. Luke ripped out his machete and jabbed it into her forehead."we can't stay here. let's find a different place to stay."Luke said walking up the road, clementine right next to him, nick and Sarah following behind them.

they walked for miles the sun was starting to set. when suddenly "look guys I think I see a cabin!" nick said loud enough for everyone to hear. they reach the cabin, it has 3 bedrooms, a bathroom, and a small kitchen. "looks empty." Sarah said. "I'll go check it out stay here." Luke said always playing the protective role. "ok guys come in it's safe." Luke shouted from inside. it was now dark and they were getting ready to go to sleep. "I'm gonna keep watch y'all go on to bed" nick quickly volunteered. Luke and Clem went into one room and Sarah went into the one down the hall. clementine first then Luke following, closing the door behind him. "hey Clem remember at the comic book store?" Luke asked her, he wanted her more now than before. "yeah what about it?" she asked confused laying down on the bed, "ohhhhhh I know what he's talkin about." Clem said smacking herself on the forehead. She had fillings throughout her body she had never felt before. she wanted him too.

"Won't nick hear us?" She said trying to give herself more time. "Nahh he's probably passed out. That's why we never let him take watch." Luke said with a chuckle. Luke climbed on top of her "so whatcha say Clem you wanna?" "C'mon Clem you know you want to. No! Tell him No! Remember back at the comic book store, how he made you feel, you know you want it." Her mind and heart were screwing with her again. "Both of y'all shut the hell up I'm gonna decided for myself!" She thought. She stared into his gorgeous chocolate colored eyes, reaching up and kissing him on his soft, sweet lips.

A few seconds pass, then there lips part. "I take that as a yes." Luke says happily. "Not a yes." She says smiling. A look of disappointment creeps slowly across Luke's face. "A hell yes." She whispers into his ear kissing him again. Luke's eyes light up with happiness once again. As the kiss long and deep, Luke begins to take off Clementine's shirt exposing her pink bra with black lace. Shortly after she takes Luke's brownish orange sweater off, and runs her hand slowly over his now exposed muscles. He then stands up taking off his pants, and throwing them on the wooden floor of the small candle lit room.

Climbing back to top of Clem, he slowly kisses her neck and makes his way down. Suddenly he stops, pulling her pants off and throwing them near his. "Ohh…..Luke!" Clem softly moans. Wrapping her hands around his neck, she whispers "I love you Luke." Into his ear. "I love you too Clem."


	7. somethings happening

**thanks to everyone who reviewed on this story I'm really hoping to start updating sooner I've just been really busy with work so here's chapter 7 hope y'all enjoy:)**

He whispers back. When he brushes against her slim body, she can feel a stiff lump in his boxers. She grabs it and starts move her hand in little circles, in all different directions. "Oohh my god…Oohh….Clem!" Luke moans in great pleasure. He reaches for the top of her pink with black laced underwear, and pulled them down, slowly. Clem gave him a look that told him she wanted him badly Without hesitation he jumped down to the end of the bed, and started kissing her inner thighs. The warmth of his breath shot tingles throughout her body.

"Woah, what happened last night? Did we have sex?" She asks turning to Luke. "Yes." Luke says turning as bright as a strawberry. "Hmm." Clem says, stretching. "Better get dressed before Nick or Sarah come in here." Luke says rising to his feet, picking up his jeans. "Right, yeah, ok." Clem says doing the same. "I enjoyed last night." Luke says giving Clem a smile. "I enjoyed it too." Clem responded, smiling into her shoulder, then looking up towards Luke. "You hungry?" Luke asks. "A little." She replies.

Luke and Clementine join Nick and Sarah in the kitchen for breakfast. "Mornin." Nick greets them "good morning, Sarah and Nick." Clem says shortly after yawning. "Y'all sleep well?" Nick asks them. "Yeah, My neck hurts a little though." Clem says rubbing the back of her neck. "You must've slept on it wrong, I hate when that happens." Nick said, with a sympathetic look on his face. "Yeah, me too." Luke said, winking at Clementine. She turned away from them and went into the kitchen for breakfast.

A few weeks later Luke and Nick wanted to go on a scavenge run. "I'm coming with you, I need to look for a few things." Clementine said rushing over to Luke. "I wanna come too." Sarah said coming out of the kitchen. "No Sarah, you've gotta stay here and watch the cabin. You can come next time, I promise." Nick said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Okay." Sarah said, energetically running upstairs. Then Clem, Nick, and Luke leave for the scavenge run. "Clem are you okay? You don't look too good." Luke said before they started on the trail to the river. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said catching her breath. She wasn't fine something was happening to her she would've never expected.

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. The Search

**hey guys here's another chapter I've had quite a bit of free time lately so I've been trying to work on my stories as much as I can so here's chapter 8 love y'all please review:) **

As they walk for about an hour and a half Clementine hunches over short of breath again. "Okay you're not fine you look really sick." Nick said, worriedly. "I told you I'm fine I just need to sit down and catch my breath for a few minutes." She says, as she walks over to a log and sits down. "My stomach really hurts." She said, still hunched over, clenching her stomach. "Maybe you're just hungry. We're gonna find some food soon, don't worry. " Luke suggests. "Yeah, maybe that's it." Clem says standing up, slowly.

They come across an abandoned camp with three tents and a fire pit in the middle of them. "Clementine you check that one, Nick you check this one, and I'll check this one. After about five minutes of endless searching, Nick hollers for Clementine and Luke to come see what he had discovered. Clementine and Luke rush over to him. "Oh my god!" Luke says in shock as he examines the discovery. A car had crashed into a tree and a walker was trapped in between it. The walker was still alive and went crazy as soon as Luke, Nick, and Clementine approach the car. Luke opened the trunk of the car, to his surprise he found two boxes full of food and supplies, and rush back to the cabin to tell Sarah the good news.

They open up the creaky wooden door of the old cabin, Clementine and Luke go into the kitchen to put the food in the cupboards and the supplies on the table. Nick burst into the kitchen almost in tears. "Sarah's gone! I looked all over the place, in her room in the bathroom….." "Wait a second, the bathroom? Why would you check in there?" Clementine cuts Nick off in the middle of his sentence. " I don't know she could've been in there, but that's beside the point. We have to go look for her!" Nick added."We'll find her, just relax, calm down." Luke said trying to comfort Nick. "I can't calm down Luke, I already lost Pete." Nick said, looking like he was about ready to start crying. "I can't lose Sarah." Nick added in a whisper, looking away from Luke and Clementine. "You're not gonna lose her I promise you." Clementine said, giving Nick a comforting hug. "Thanks Clem." Nick said returning the embrace.


	9. big news

Sarah's POV

I hope they're not too worried, I mean I just went to get a few things. I looked around for a while, I only found 3 of the 5 things I was looking for before I headed back to the cabin.

Back at the cabin

"Sarah where the hell were you?!" Nick says running up to Sarah, bringing her to his chest. "I just went to get a few things." she said looking at Nick like he was acting crazy. "So did you find anything?" Clementine asked pointing at Sarah's backpack. "Yeah I did, I found some apples, a knife, and some blankets." Sarah said pulling the items out of her bag. Sarah gave the bag of items to Nick and Luke, then they took it into the kitchen. "Hey Sarah can I talk to you upstairs for a second, its important." "Yeah sure." "Luke, me and Sarah are going upstairs." Clem yelled as they went upstairs.

In Sarah and Nick's room

"Ok so what's so important that you have to tell me." Sarah said sitting down on the bed. "If I tell you you can't tell Luke or Nick until I know for sure. Promise!" Clem said holding out her pinky. "Promise." Sarah said taking Clem's pinky into hers. "Ok uh how do I say this um..." Clementine said taking a deep breath as tears began forming in her eyes. "I'm um expecting." She continued. "Expecting what...ohhhhhh. OMG! Clem!" Sarah yelled. "Shhhh! They will hear you." Clem said putting her hand over Sarah's mouth. Sarah hugged Clementine as she cried into Sarah's shoulder. "So when are you planning on telling Luke?" Sarah asked. "I don't know. Maybe later on tonight." Clementine said. "After dinner when Nick and I are asleep you and Luke should go for a walk to the river. You can tell him then." Sarah said. Sarah may act stupid but when it comes to romance she's the one to go to, she's an expert at that sorta stuff. "ok sounds good. will you tell Nick we are going to the river, but don't tell him what I'm gonna say to Luke I'll tell Nick tomorrow."

After dinner

"Hey Luke can we go for a walk, I need some fresh air." Clementine asked Luke. "yeah sure, are you ok?" Luke replied a bit confused. "yeah, I'm fine." Clementine said lying with a mixture of fear and excitement in her voice. Sarah gave clementine the bag of stuff she had found earlier and a thumbs up for good luck as her and Luke left the cabin leaving Nick and Sarah alone.

Luke looked over at Clementine and saw that she was cold, her teeth were chattering like crazy. He looks in the bag and pulls out the blanket and wraps it along with one arm around her shoulders. "Thanks." she says. "anything for my princess." "promise me you won't love another girl except me." she says about to cry. "Of course you're the only girl I love now, but in 10 years I'll love another girl." he responds causing Clem to let her tears pour out. "She'll call you "mommy"." Clementine's eyes widened "oh uh Luke I have to talk to you about something." "sure, what is it?" Luke asked "Uhhhh oh look there's the river." Clem said panicking. She knew what she wanted to say but for some reason the words just wouldn't come out right. "How could I tell Sarah so easily and not Luke, I mean come on it's just Luke how bad could it possibly be if I told him?" she thinks to herself.

At the river

"So what is it that you need to talk to me about?" Luke asks sitting down on a fallen tree. Clementine sits down next to him and looks at a piece of grass with a drop of dew on it, shining in the moonlight. "Luke have you ever wanted to be a father?" She asks. Confused, Luke answers her question. "Yes, I've dreamed about being a father for a while now. Why do you ask?" "Well your dream is coming true." Clem says with tears fighting to pour out of her. "What are you talking about?" Luke says very confused. "Luke I'm pregnant, you're gonna be a father."


End file.
